


Careful

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Kink, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John really needs the restroom. Paul comforts him and babies him a little(This isn't really ageplay, but could be read as so)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Contains scat. This is old, written probably at the start of 2019.  
> Enjoy

In Abbey Road Studios, everything was silent and every one was working.

John Lennon and Paul McCartney, the two great songwriters of the Beatles, were revising a new song together, like always.

Paul furrowed his brows at his friend.  
The usual hot headed, loud, sarcastic John was unusually quiet and fidgety, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes looking around wide and face red.

"Is everything alright, John?" he asked confused.

John's head snapped up, "Uh, yeah, everything is alright, Paulie" he stuttered.

John never stuttered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, more and more concerned and confused.

John only nodded, beads of sweat traveling down the side of his head, making his auburn hair stick to his forehead.

George Martin called them because they needed to record the song.

John, Paul noted, was walking weirdly, almost as he was clenching his muscles and was as tense as a rope.

They started recording, but John wasn't tapping his foot to the beat and he wasn't laughing and moving around.

"Okay, good take! You can go home!" exclaimed George Martin and Ringo and George cheered, quickly getting out.

Paul grabbed his cigarettes and was about to turn around, when John loudly groaned.

"Are ye alright, mate?" he asked concerned.

John was doubling over, sweat soaking his torso. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and his legs were trembling.

"John!" 

But before he could reach him, John loudly groaned again and a loud, wet fart noise resounded throughout the room.

Paul's eyes widened, his hand rubbing softly his friend's back.

Suddenly, John's trousers started sagging as the man relieved himself, much to his humiliation.

"Oh God! Why didn't you say that you needed the toilet so bad!" exclaimed John, eyes extremely wide.

John's face was beet red as he took in some very ragged breaths.

"I thought I could make it to the house. Plus, I didn't notice I had to go this bad!"

Paul gently helped him straight himself up, John cringing as the mess shifted inside his pants.

He started sobbing, big tears of humiliation traveling down his cheeks as he let Paul drag him down and outside. Luckily there weren't any fans out of the gates of the studio, so they passed inosserved.

John was still sobbing his heart out as, sitting down, the mess shifted onto his butt, coating in the soft mush his backside and crotch.

Paul looked at him sympathetically, feeling very bad for his friend.

"Okay, Johnny. I'll help you get cleaned up?" he asked softly, gently wiping away John's teary eyes.

John sobbed, but nodded, letting himself being dragged into the bathroom.

"Here, love" he mumbled lovely, checking the water's heat with his hand.

When it was warm enough, he turned around the boy.

"Okay love. Do you want me to undress you?" and before the other answered, he already gently tugged at the hem of his t-shirt.

John kept crying, sobbing more loudly as poop traveled down his legs, leaving a brown streak and poop still attached to his cheeks.

Paul gently grabbed his hand and helped him step into the warm water, grabbing a sponge and started scrubbing his body, with a particular attention on his butt and slightly stretched hole.

"Does your tummy hurt?" he softly asked, while drying him with a big fluffy towel.

"Yes…" he murmured, before another loud fart left his body and he blushed deeply.

"Okay, love. I'm going to get something for the problem…" he gently said, kissing his forehead.

He gently held his hand as they walked in the bedroom, where Paul headed for the closet, grabbing something inside it.

"The fuck is that?" 

"A nappy… so you can stay in the living room while having belly aches" said the younger man, pushing John until he was sitting on it.

It was a disposable one, squishy and soft.

Paul quickly taped it on his sides and the older one blushed.

"Okay, let's watch some TV, should we?"

.

They had been watching TV for a few hours, until John tugged on Paul's sleeve.

"What's wrong, bud?" asked sympathetically Paul.

John didn't answer, just looked up with big, vulnerable eyes.

"Do you need a nappy change?"   
John blushed but nodded, so Paul brought him into the bedroom.

Paul admired his friend like that, spreaded out on the bed with a droopy nappy and a blushy face.

Just as he had untaped the nappy, a spurt of hot pee came out of John's penis, wetting a bit Paul's sleeve.

"Oh baby! Did you just have an accident?" gently, Paul had cleaned him up thoroughly.

John bursted into tears, remembering a very embarrassing moment, when he used to do the exact same thing whenever his auntie Mimi used to change him.

Bladder and bowel control had always been a problem for him, since he was a child.

Until he was 10, he was still in nappies, used to pee and poop himself, especially during the night.

He remembered wetting Mimi while undiapered and into her arms, or when he had peed himself into the bathtub.

Or when he had dropped a big poop during lunch with all the family.

Everyone had laughed at him, and called him retarded, because kids his age weren't supposed to poop and pee their trousers.

He remembered crying, while Mimi was walking around with him in her arms, reassuring him that it was alright, that he wasn't retarded and that he still loved him.

That night, while Paul rocked him back and forth, he felt at ease.

"I always had troubles holding myself" he whispered, still curled into Paul's arms.

The other one hummed, indicating that he was listening.

"It was one of the reasons my mother left, y'know?" 

"But you were just a child when she left!" 

"Yeah. But according to her, 5 years old was too old to wear nappies" explained John lazily, turning around to press his ear on the other's chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

He sighed, "It actually stopped when I was about 10 or 11, but well, it looks like it had started again" 

"Well, I'll always be here for you" whispered Paul, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you, Paul. I really appreciate that", smiling, the two snuggled each other tighter, falling asleep in their secure hold.


End file.
